Breaking the Habit
by personz-of-da-dungoen
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Draco starts "liking" Hermione to find out information about another Gryffindor. Guess who
1. Head Boy and Girl

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of his friends.  
  
Authors Note: This is my better story. I don't know why I posted the other story.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl are having a meeting with Professor McGonagall, about their duties.  
  
"I can't believe that I have to share a common room and MY bedroom with that filthy Know-It-All Mudblood!!!" said an enraged Malfoy. Hermione shot him a deathly glare.  
  
"Can you please refrain from name calling Mr. Malfoy!?! Now, like I was saying, you two will have to sort out your differences and try to get along better. Yes Mr. Malfoy you will be sharing your sleeping quarters with Miss. Granger." Said a pissed off McGonagall, "Also you will do bed inspections in all of the houses. You will have to check that all of the students are in the dormitories by nine. Tonight I will do bed checks while you two get used to your dormitory and set out your differences. The Head Boy and Girl must be in their dormitories promptly by midnight. Good night Mr. Malfoy. Good night Miss. Granger."  
  
"Good night, Professor" said Hermione. Draco just stormed out of the room without saying a word. While they were walking down the hall to their dormitory, Hermione was thinking about how horrible Malfoy was going to treat her. She knew that he hated the whole Head Boy and Girl sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Granger!!" shouted Malfoy "As much as I don't want to share my dormitory with you, you do know that you are passing our portrait whole."  
  
"Wha-?!?" said Hermione snapping out of her trance, not knowing exactly where she was.  
  
"Common room! This way!" said Malfoy laughing under his breath. He was pointing at a portrait of the four founders. Gordric Gryffindor smiled at Hermione while asking for the password. On the other hand Salazar Slytherin smirked at Draco for a second and then he saw Hermione and just frowned.  
  
"Password, young Gryffindor" asked Gordric.  
  
"Err...shit" said Hermione. She had been a minute late for the meeting with Professor McGonagall, who had told Malfoy to tell Hermione the password, but he, of course, was being a total git and wouldn't tell her. He just stood there laughing.  
  
"Does the little Mudblood not know the password?" Malfoy said while smirking at Hermione, who was glaring at him. After a while Salazar was getting impatient.  
  
"Boy tell me the password so I can go to sleep already!" said an annoyed Salazar  
  
"Butterbeer" said Malfoy. The portrait swung open. Malfoy walked through first, followed by Hermione. Malfoy took two steps in and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the-" Hermione stopped next to Malfoy. Her mouth dropped also.  
  
"Nice, for Gryffindor colors" eventually said Malfoy, with a genuine smile on his face, something Hermione had never seen before.  
  
"Nice!?! This is beautiful" said Hermione. There was a big comfy couch, two plush arm chairs, a desk with two chairs around it, a bookshelf filled with books, and a beautiful stone carved fireplace with a blazing fire going. Hermione went to open one of the two doors next to the bookshelf. The one she opened was the bedroom. She walked in, in amazement. Even though it was Green, Silver and Black it was still the most beautiful bedroom that she had ever seen. It had two full sized beds. One had a picture of a snake on the headboard and the other had a picture of a lion on it.  
  
"Now this is what I call a bedroom" said Malfoy, excited that his bedroom was in his house colors.  
  
"It is nice!!" said Hermione, throwing herself on the bed with the picture of a lion on it. She sat up and noticed that there were two wardrobes on either side of the room. The one closest to Hermione's bed also had the engraving of a lion on it. The one across the room had the same snake that was on Draco's headboard. There were two chairs, one in the corner by the window and the other in the corner by her bed. There was another door which Hermione assumed was the bathroom. Malfoy was now sitting in the chair by the window. He was looking about onto the lake. Hermione was staring at Malfoy stare out of the window. She was wondering what he was thinking about or if he knew that she was staring at him. Once that thought popped into her mind she fell back on the bed so she was lying down again. She started thinking about a lot of different things and eventually fell asleep. Draco went to bed not much later.

"Hermione, wake up!!" said Malfoy, Hermione just rolled over, "We have double  
  
potions!" Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Oh god...oh shit...shit" said Hermione. Draco was fully showered and dressed. "Did I really miss breakfast?" Malfoy was snickering.  
  
"No, I just wanted to get you up so you don't miss it" said Draco "I know you wouldn't get up if I said that you would be late for breakfast. So I said that you were going to be late for our first class."  
  
"Right and why didn't you want me to miss breakfast?!?" Hermione had a weird feeling about the way Malfoy was acting  
  
"Er-"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now. Now can you leave so I can get dressed?!?" Malfoy rushed out of the room.  
  
"Whatever you say, Granger." Hermione took a quick shower and put on her robes. They walked down to breakfast.  
  
A/N-This my better story...what do you think??...I hope you like it 


	2. Something Unexpected

A/N: sorry it took sooooo long for me to update but I lost my book and then magically found it in my sister's book bag...well I hope u like

Breaking the Habit

Chapter 2

While they were walking Hermione started thinking about a lot of different things. She started to mumble.

'_Why is Hermione mumbling? Did she just say my name' _ Draco thought.

"What did you say?!?" asked Draco looking very confused Hermione hadn't heard Draco though.

"I wonder what Draco was thinking about last night." Hermione said out loud.

'_What in bloody hell is going on? Why was she thinking about what I was thinking about last night...hell why was she thinking about me in the first place??'_

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY HERMIONE?"

"Wha-"

"You said that you were wondering what I was thinking about last night."

"WHAT...I SAID THAT...OH MY GOD...WHY?? WHY ME????" Hermione almost shouted while burying her face in her hands.

'_OH GOD...Now he is going to know that I was staring at him last night. Why was I thinking about him just now anyway? Maybe it's because he is so HOTT. NO!!!!! NO!!!!!! I don't think that he is hot even though those eyes are sooooo nice. No Hermione you have to stop thinking about Draco.'_

'_Maybe I could tell her some of my plan...well the part that involves her obviously'_

"Hermione, do you-"

"Why do you keep calling me Hermione?? What happened to the usual Granger or even Mudblood??" questioned Hermione. Draco pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. Once he shut the door he started talking.

"Hermione do you want to know what I was thinking last night?" When Hermione nodded he said "You" and then he pulled Hermione into a kiss. When they ended the kiss, Draco spoke, "Hermione I think I like you."

'_Now that wasn't so hard was it?' thought Draco 'Now walk away since she isn't saying anything'_ Draco had turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Draco stop." said Hermione

At this Draco stopped and turned around but didn't move any closer to Hermione.

"I like you to, Draco" she said, and ran towards him and they started to kiss passionately. Eventually Hermione was being pushed against the wall (A/N: both still have their clothing on...sick people...well I'll continue now). Hermione could hear voices through the wall.

"I can't believe that Hermione missed Breakfast" Hermione heard Harry say.

"Draco must have done something to her." said Ron "I'll kill that bloody piece of shit."

Hermione stopped kissing Draco and push him away a little and asked "What time is it??"

"Er-"Draco checked his watch, "It's time for double potions. We'd better go." Hermione picked up her bag and ran out of the door. She ran right into Ron, who was startled.

"Bloody Hell. Hermione, what were you doing in there?? You almost knocked me on my bloody arse." said Ron

"Were you in there by yourself, Hermione??" asked Harry. Hermione looked over her shoulder. When she turned back around, Harry and Ron looked around in time to see Draco walk out of the door that Hermione had run out of.

"You were with him?!? Hermione, is he why you missed Breakfast??" said Ron almost shouting.

"What happened??" asked Harry.

"Did he hurt you because if he hurt you, I would-" said Ron balling his hand into a fist.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Right now we have double potions to go to. I'll tell you what happened later. OK??"

"Ok," said Harry.

"Fine," said Ron with a sigh. Neither of them seemed fine with Hermione disappearing the first day and then being found in an empty classroom with Draco Malfoy, and then her not telling them what happened. Hermione knew that them knowing wouldn't make them any happier. She had decided to tell them at lunch.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update...hopefully I'll be better at typing the chapters...the next chapter might not be able to be up for a while but not as long as last time...I just started high school, so I am busy...shoot me...I'm joking...submit a comment...pleeeeeeeez.

Peace Out

DED


	3. Things Happen And They're Not Always Goo...

A/N: Sorry again about the time thingy...well here we go  
  
Chapter 3: Things Happen (And They're Not Always Good)  
  
"Well, tell us why you were in that bloody room with Malfoy?" said Ron who seemed upset during lunch.  
  
"I sort of don't want to tell you." stammered Hermione  
  
"Why not??" asked Harry. Harry was staring at Hermione but not like Ron was. Ron was staring at her like she was crazy. She could tell they were both getting impatient.  
  
"Because you two would say something like 'Why the bloody hell would you do that' or 'Are you serious'" Hermione then told them what happened from when she left them the night before to this morning when she ran into Ron.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would you do that???" said Ron. He stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall glaring at Draco on his way out.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Harry after Ron stormed out. He turned around to the Slytherin Table to see Draco staring at him. Their eyes met and then they both looked away.  
  
"Are you mad at me too?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm just a little disappointed and surprised. That's all" said Harry in almost a whisper.  
  
_'I knew that Draco isn't interested in me'_ Harry thought to himself.  
  
"I think that I should go and talk to Ron"  
  
"No, he needs time to think this over. I'll talk to him later."  
  
"Fine, but I will need to talk to him eventually." They didn't talk for the rest of dinner. When they were done Hermione went to the Head dormitory and Harry went to find Ron.

* * *

"So I guess you told them. Weasley didn't seem too pleased." Draco said right when Hermione walked in through their portrait hole.  
  
"What-Yea Ron is mad at me and Harry just said that he was disappointed." A tear ran down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione. Come here." Hermione went to Draco and started crying on his chest,  
Saying things like "What if they don't talk to me again?" or "What if I lose them, just to be with you?" Draco didn't always know what to say so he would just stroke her hair saying "there, there, it is going to be alright." Eventually Draco said "We should get going to class. We don't want to be late for advanced Transfiguration."

* * *

"How could she kiss Malfoy? I mean its Draco Malfoy. The person who has been calling us names since our first year. The person who had been calling Hermione a Mudblood since second year. I just hate that bloody piece of shit." Harry fought back the urge to punch Ron right there for saying that last sentence. He had not told his best friend about him being gay or the fact that he fancies Draco. Yes Draco was annoying but Harry still had really strong feelings for Draco.  
  
"He hasn't called her a Mudblood since last year."  
  
"WOW…Malfoy hasn't called Hermione a Mudblood in two days other wise known as the whole bloody school year so far."  
  
_'I wonder if I should tell Ron that I am gay. I would have to tell him about the crush I had on him when we were in third year and now my infatuation with Draco that I have had since sixth year. No I'll tell him later. I don't even know if he is a homophobic. God I hope he isn't, I don't want to lose a friend over me being gay.'  
_  
"Does she even know that I fancy her?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged and checked his watch.  
  
"Ron we better go. We don't want to be late for Advanced Transfiguration." The two boys left the common room and started running towards the classroom.  
  
"How did I even get into Advance Transfiguration anyway?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. There are a lot of things I still don't get about you" They ran the rest of the way to class talking about useless things that best friends should be talking about.

* * *

During class Hermione decided to sit next to Harry instead of Draco. She didn't want Ron even madder at her. Draco, who was ok with her decision, sat two rows over and was watching Harry. Hermione saw Draco staring in their direction and smiled. She thought that Draco was staring at her and she looked down. Harry, who wanted to know who Hermione was looking at, looked in Drano's direction. When he looked over their eyes met for a second before Draco looked down.

* * *

When class was over Hermione had decided to talk to Ron, if he let her. Harry and Draco watched, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Ron, wait. Ron, we need to talk. Ron, please."  
  
"Fine, you already have a knife in my back you might as well twist it." Ron almost yelled. Hermione's eyes filled with tears before she ran off.  
  
_'I should probably go after her, seeing as I am the one who started this…but I am almost touching him…wait I am dating Hermione and I need to comfort her.'_ Draco thought for about a second after Hermione ran off. Then he ran to follow her.  
  
"Ron, you are going to have to accept it eventually. I mean I did."  
  
"It's not like you fancy Hermione and she is going off snogging with Malfoy. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am jealous of Malfoy. You don't know what I am going through and what I feel like." Ron almost spat at Harry.  
  
_'I have to tell him. He is acting like a bloody git, ragging on Draco like that.'  
_  
"Actually I do know how you feel…well not exactly. Ron there is something I need to tell you. Let's talk in here." Harry dragged Ron into an empty classroom.  
  
"What are you talking about?!?"  
  
"You are right. I don't fancy Hermione. I don't have to go and watch her snog Draco." Ron's mouth slightly opened when Harry said Draco instead of Malfoy, but Harry didn't stop, "I'm not jealous of him like you are. Ron, I fancy Draco and I have to watch him snog Hermione and not do anything about it. Ron, I am gay."  
  
A/N: And that is how this chapter ends…muahahahah…sorry…don't you just love cliffhangers…review and maybe I will type my next chapter soon 

PEACE OUT  
DED


End file.
